Duelists of Fate
by Kyle Gaddy
Summary: Theres a new player in town, and he holds more than a powerful deck. The gang faces new challenges as they attempt to discover just what Relinquished can bring.... R & R please.
1. Those who fly on Dragon wings

Duelists of Fate  
  
Kyle: god thought I'd never finish this chapter Yugi: well it looks good so far so it was worth it Joey: Worth it!? I Lose In It! Kaiba: As if that's new... Joey: why I oughtta! Kyle: *ahem* any way, on with the story, JOEY PUT DOWN THE CHAIR! Surashi:....  
  
Chapter 1 "Those who fly to their dreams upon a dragon's wings"  
  
A void, fill with nothing, much like space without stars or planets or even the massive suns that gave out a great light and heat. Just nothing, floating within limbo, hearing nothing, seeing nothing, feeling nothing. A psychopath's version of true hell it seemed. Though I found it rather calming, it was rare in my life to get away from every one's thoughts, even my own thoughts. Amazing how something as simple as nothing could have such a pleasant effect on some one's soul and mind. Though suddenly, the black darkness began to bleed, as if it were a wall with life behind its paint. The scene began to shrink away, an iris within a tangent of blue of varying shades holding it up within a white sea with dilapidated and ruined bridges of red crossing towards it on the edges. The image began to shrink like the first, minuscule plates of pale tan-covered mountains from the sea of white. The image continued the shrink until a face was finally defined. The two eyes held a calm and relaxing gaze, but the face, the lips were curled in a way that not only proved one's insanity, but may be the very cause of some one else's. A flash of a shadow, and the lips were settled, calm, but the eyes were ablaze with the coldness of a stone within the deepest and darkest caverns. The image grew as it was within the black void again, only this time there was no crimson liquid coming from a wall, no, instead a shape formed within the darkness, its only true indication was two blaring red eyes. A sound came, somewhere between a shriek of fear and a roar of triumph, either way, no human or known animal could make such a sound, only one certain creature of legend and myth from the days of knighthood and great beasts.. but those are only legends and myths.. right?  
  
A silent groan filled the air, first of weariness, then of pain as light flooded his slowly shrinking retinas. Eventually his vision adapted enough for him to keep one slit open. He sat up, his fingers absently brushing along his brow and dark hazelnut hair. The first log into his brain was that his sheets were drenched. When a figure shifted in the bed a second thought came, that he would need to change the sheets from what he guessed was last nights activities. He gave a silent chuckle as he stood up from the bed and slipped on his jeans, yawning silently with a quick stretch that caused his back to pop a few times. Eventually he slid into a red shirt and a black jacket before his late night visitor finally awoken "Surashi?" He turned slightly, she had the covers over her chest and a questioning look on her face, she was older than him, maybe even engaged to some lucky guy. He turned completely to her as he slipped on a pair of gloves "What is it Serin?" black finger less leather found their way into the pockets of the jacket as he tilted his head to her "where are you going?" a strange question concerning his age, maybe she completely forgot what she had done last night "To school, I have to occupy myself one way or another" She stared at him, the nights activities coming back to her. He glanced on his shelf and saw an open black holder with a deck of cards, Duel Monsters. He grabbed it and hooked it onto his belt, the holder hidden under the back of his jacket "If your staying here that's fine, there's some food in the cupboards and the fridge"  
  
He was down the street on his way to the Domino City High School in no time, he was a transfer student, but when he had first showed up at the class he was amazed and bewildered, for reasons he would not speak of. No friends or recorded family, no distant or even close relatives, it was as if the seventeen year old boy just appeared out of the blue. He gained a most interesting reputation that was hardly legal, but no solid evidence could be found or used. He enjoyed playing games with police, it was one of the only things he enjoyed. The only other thing he enjoyed was wiping the floor with every opponent he came across within the throws of Duel Monsters, he beaten every one except the two that had actually played and went the distance in Duelist Kingdom and the Duelist City tournaments. Every one that came against him had fallen before his deck, not only that but he always knew which card was to be drawn. However he never spoke of it, much less on how he knew, he just did. He finally arrived, the moment he walked into the cafeteria he spotted a group next to a table. Curiosity seemed to hold his reigns as he walked towards the point of interest, and found the very two duelists who just about conquered the tournaments, Joey Wheeler, and Yugi Moto.  
  
Apparently Yugi had won, they were shaking hands smiling as Yugi commended the nearly pro duelist and long time friend. A grin came to the teen's face, the only two he hadn't dueled and beaten, he didn't think much of Joey, but Yugi was another matter, and not just because of his reputation. Both stopped and turned to him, staring a moment as Joey grinned "Hey bud, wanna duel?" A scoff came from the teen as he glanced at Yugi then back at Joey "Alright, let's see what you got Wheeler" Both sat and pulled out their respective decks, shuffling and setting them down as Yugi pulled out a coin "whats your call Joey? Heads or tails?" He chose tails, and won the toss as a tall dark brown haired teen came up and patted him on the back "your finally facing this guy huh Joey?" Another teen came up, a pretty girl with blue eyes "you win Joey, you go first" He grinned and laughed silently as he drew his first five, as did the other teen. Joey could barely contain his joy as he set down his first card "first I think I'll play the Red Eyes Black Dragon in Attack mode, then I'll use this magic card" he showed it with a great grin, it was a mountain field card, which he set on the field. This made his already powerful monster go up to 2600 AT points, a hard play to destroy. The teen only pulled a magic card and set it down "I'll start off using Graceful Charity, to draw three cards and discard any two" he did so, a small smirk showing as he chuckled himself and set down another magic card, Black Illusion Ritual "unfortunately to activate this summon, I need to sacrifice a monster and have the monster card" he said with an air of superiority as he dropped Hane-Hane into the grave yard and set down Relinquished "with this lovely monster, I can take one of your monsters, and use his Attack and Defense points as his own" with that incentive spoken, he took Joeys only monster card off the field and set it on top of the Relinquished card.  
  
Joey's eye twitched randomly as his life points decreased by 2400 points. He growled as the teen grinned and lifted another card from his hand "and I'll set this card face down" he set it under the monster card, meaning it was either a trap or magic card. The teen grinned "your turn" Joey growled as he drew a card and stared at it, putting it in his hand and drawing out another "I'll put Masaki the Legendary Swordsman in defense mode, and I'll put Waboku down, meaning you can't hurt my life points for this turn!" Surashi chuckled silently as he drew a card himself and without looking set it down, it was the Red Eyes Black Dragon "I'll add another Red Eyes in attack mode, and then" he took the face down card and flipped it up, it was the Stop Defense card "I'll make your Swordsman go into Attack mode and destroy it with my Relinquished controlled Red Eyes" Joey grinned, happy that he decided to lay Waboku down "that is after I set down this lovely card" He set down the last card in his hand, Seven Tools of the Bandit. Joey went slightly pale as his life points went down by not only another 2400 but also by 1300, leaving Joey with only 2800 LP with only a 1000 sacrifice to Surashi's life points. He growled as he drew a card, annoyed, but his smile came again as he glanced at his current cards and set it down "I play Harpies Brother in attack mode, then" he lifted a card from his hand and set it down grinning, he equipped the Malevolent Nuzzler to his monster, making its original 1800 into 2500 "I play this, meaning I obliterate your stupid Relinquished monster!"  
  
Surashi grinned as he lifted only the Red Eyes equipped to the card and dropped it into the graveyard pile "oh, did I mention when you actually beat Relinquished, you only destroy the card it took over, and that the damage is inflicted back to you?" Joey twitched as Tea stared; Yugi was staring at the ritual monster. Joey growled as his LP went down a hundred points. Surashi lifted a card, and once again with out looking set it under his only Red Eyes "The Black Pendant, raising my Red Eyes up to 2900" Another twitch came to Joey's eye as he was relieved of his Harpies Brother and his Malevolent Nuzzler. Also he had another four hundred life points out. Joey drew, and glared at the card 'crud! Of all cards I'd have to lift her out, why isn't the heart of the cards helping me out here? And how does he do that darn psychic bull!? Wait... he said that Relinquished uses monster cards like magic equip cards... that means...' he laid the card down "I play Princess of Tsuragi, in attack mode" a death sentence it seemed, until he smiled and set down another card in his hand "Then I play Eternal Rest! Destroying not only your Red Eyes! But your Relinquished Card As Well!"  
  
Surashi's smile faded, but he calmly lifted each card and set them in his graveyard. Joey laughed slightly "and using Princess of Tsuragi! I attack your life points Directly!" Surashi nodded, his LP now at 6100. Yugi smiled to his friend "Good job Joey!" The said teen smiled and gave his friend the thumbs up as Surashi drew, and smiled slightly as he spoke "good job, but the Black Pendant you just destroyed also takes out five hundred of your life points, leaving you with 1900" with that he set the card down "Scapegoat, meaning four expendable monsters that I put in defense mode, meaning you can't take out any life points" Joey blinked, growling silently as he drew his own card, and growled again as he added it to his hand "Okay, well I waste one using the Princess, meaning you have three more turns to get lucky pal!" Surashi smiled as he lifted his next card, not even glancing as he set it face down, it was another trap or magic card "I'll set this face down, and end my turn" Joey nodded, growling as he lifted another card and found a useless magic card he couldn't even use at the moment, his only two in his hand were Fake Trap and Polymerization. "I'll destroy another one of your goats, two turns left pal" Yugi watched as Surashi drew again, this time he laid it face up "Dian Keto, the Cure Master, raising my Life Points by one thousand" Joey grit his teeth, drawing his card and finally grinning 'Yes! He can't have a monster card or else he would have played it! Now I can wipe out both his stupid Goats!' he laid the card down "I play Baby Dragon in attack mode! And using him and my other monster I blow your two last goats away! Now your defenseless!"  
  
The teen across smiled, closing his eyes as he chuckled and lifted his next card "sorry joey, but you lose this round, I play The Giant Soldier of Stone in attack mode! Killing off your little dragon" Joey sighed as he dropped his Baby Dragon into his graveyard pile as his life points went down to 1200. Surashi lifted a card from his hand and set it down "Then I play Monster Reborn, to revive my Red Eyes!" And so he did, placing his Red Eyes back onto the field, making Joey gulp "and with him I attack your princess, taking out the rest of your life points" The princess met with the baby dragon again in the graveyard pile. Joey stared at the teen, then down at his own deck, sighing as he placed his hand over it. Surashi nodded slowly "you were a good opponent Joey Wheeler, in fact you're the first to ever bring down my Life Points" he stood, and held out his hands "you are truly a champion, and a stubborn one at that" He stared at the dark teen, smiling as he stood and shook his hand "you beat me fair and square, I'll admit that, you obliterated me man, I wish you were with us at Duelist Kingdom"  
  
He nodded as he gathered his cards and returned Joey's Red Eyes "a great card, never lose it" The blonde nodded "Nearly did once, but thanks to Yug here I got it back!" he said, grabbing the small teen by the shoulders grinning, the boy himself smiled shyly. The dark haired and blue-eyed teen only gave a nod as he turned and began to walk away. Yugi called out and he turned to him "That Ritual monster, where did you get it?" A smile came to Surashi's lips as he turned back to the doors "I'll tell you, if we ever duel" with that he left, Tea was the first in the group to speak again after that "well this will spread like wild fire, Joey Wheeler lost to a transfer student" a vein bulged in the blonde's fore head "Back Off! It was that kick butt card of his! Relinquished or whatever that really got me!" Tristen had a thoughtful look as he stared after the vanished teen "yea, I'd never heard of it, have you Yugi?" the blonde banged short boy nodded "once, but I never thought it was real, it's a powerful card that's really hard to destroy, especially when the player using it has the upper hand in the duel"  
  
Joey reached into his pocket and brought out his most prized card "yea, he also had a Red Eyes Black Dragon, I didn't think many of them were made, next to mine I'd never seen any" Tea sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair "come on guys lets worry about this later, lets get something to eat already" The group reluctantly went with the idea of food. As the group that watched the duel slowly began to spread out Kaiba was revealed, he was staring after Yugi then in the direction of Surashi "Relinquished... so he's the one that holds it, and maybe also the one that Pegasus mentioned..." a brief flash back to duelist kingdom brought back the memory of the man's voice "I know some one who is even stronger than me Kaiba boy, the one that holds the Millennium Beast in his soul, be lucky that you ran into me than him" it was some time when his soul was captured, he remembered it even as he was imprisoned in that card. His eyes glared a moment "If he is the one, then I think Yugi will know of it any way" with those words, he too departed himself.  
  
Kaiba: Why am I in this? Kyle: Cuz I made it, there for I am GOD! Joey: I think god is full of himself Yugi: Joey don't provoke the writer or Joey: or what? He'll chase me with a circular saw? Kyle: (revs up a chainsaw) close enough to win two minutes with mah wittle friend! NYAHAHAHAH! BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZZZZZ!!!!! Surashi: ... I worry of this story, and of its writer. Yugi: Kyle Put The Saw Down! Joey: AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! Kyle: BUZZZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZZZZZZ!! MWAHAHAHA!! DIE BY THE SAW OF GOD!! 


	2. Relinquished

Duelists of Fate  
  
Surashi: right... another chapter... as if any one will review the first one any way...  
  
Kyle: DO NOT DESTROY MY DREAMS DAMN YOU!  
  
Kaiba: I have to agree with him, no one will review this; no one will pity you enough  
  
Kyle: SILENCE! I AM THE AUTHOR! I AM GOD!  
  
Joey: Heha! Yea make Kaiba gay or somthin!  
  
Yugi: well anyway, as they fight on with the second chapter  
  
Joey: KYLE PUT THA CHAINSAW DOWN!  
  
Kyle: MWAHAHAH! BUZZ BUZZZZ BUZZ BUZZZZZZZZ!!!  
  
Chapter 2 "Relinquished"  
  
Yugi sighed as he stared out of the window of the game shop, Joey was trying to teach Tristen how to duel with his grandpa and Tea attempted to keep the two in line. His thoughts were on the new student, and his nearly invincible card. He was brought out of his mind by a tap on the shoulder, and he saw the owner being Tea "why so gloom Yugi?" He smiled shyly at her "just thinking that's all" She sat next to him and smiled as she locked her eyes with his "well I think doing something else will be better, you look like some one died" he laughed silently as he rubbed the back of his head "well I think that would just be Joey's pride" Both laughed silently but enjoyably then stared at one another for a moment. Yugi blushed slightly and turned his gaze away finally, quirking at Tea's curiosity "Yugi?" He glanced back at her with a shy smile "Its nothing, just thinking" She watched him a moment then smiled as she leaned to him and brushed her lips on his cheek. He stared at her as she smiled and left him to watch Tristen get pulverized. He smiled as his fingers brushed his cheek, the voice from his Puzzle finally spoke (she enjoys your company Yugi, perhaps you should speak with her in private at some point) he nodded slightly as his thoughts turned back 'maybe, but first I have to find out where that Relinquished card had come from, and why I've felt like I've heard of it before' (Yes, I too feel as though I know that beast, but its origins are as much as a mystery to me as to you, perhaps a talk with the owner would bring out some answers) Young Yugi blinked a moment "I wonder where he came from..."  
  
Another boy was wondering the exact same thing, only he was now within the throws of electrical and mechanical basement under his mansion, attempted to find out just that. His fingers glided over the keyboard as a picture of the student came up, displaying his age and grade as well as his average scores. Kaiba growled silently, tracing through the teen's files and finding nothing about his transfers, only that he came from Washington USA. He leaned back and crossed his arms, staring at the eyes of the teen's picture, much like his own. The computer's feminine voice chirped in "Whoever this Surashi Almansy is he's definitely no transfer student" The computer was filing through several pictures, newspaper files, and other various police files. Kaiba blinked as a article caught his eye "wait, go back" the computer stopped and went back, it was the teen with his arm around a woman, a woman that looked much like Tea with shorter hair. Two things about this picture disturbed him, one was that the teen seemed to be smiling for another reason besides victory, and that the bracelet on his wrist held the same symbol as the Millennia Items. Only this one was silver not gold, the symbol however was gold. He stared at it, baffled a moment as he remember a duel he partook in battle city with Malik's sister, and her Millennia necklace. She nearly defeated him in that duel.  
  
He stared a moment, then spoke again "Computer, find this woman's name" a moment passed and the voice came again "Sorry Kaiba, no records of her" he stared, the picture was in a newspaper talking about how the boy, age sixteen at the time, saved the girl's life. Neither of their names were given out, but the picture gave Kaiba an idea "Computer, search for this woman using the picture as a reference" it took a moment but four other pictures came up as the first shrunk, the first one was the girl watching over the boy's shoulder as a game of Duel monsters went on, the second was of the girl slamming a volley ball down over a net, the third was both Surashi and this mystery girl holding up a trophy, and the third was a part of a newspaper clipping, the title in bold letters 'School Girl Dies in Bombing'. Kaiba stared at the article a moment then sighed silently "That explains his demeanor, but who is she?" once again he noted the resemblance to Tea, then growled silently "Computer, are there any records of this guy's deck? If he does beat Yugi then I'll challenge him myself to see if he really is good enough" The computer screen went to the Kaiba Corps. Logo for a moment then the back of a duel monster card appeared, soon it spread into sixty three which all turned to the front. Kaiba scanned the cards, noting several rare until he came across one that he knew all to personally "The Blue Eyes White Dragon!? How!?"  
  
"Remember Kaiba he's from the US, they printed only three there, and he has all of them!" the computer spoke. Kaiba stared at his prized card, his mind going in circles "Also he possesses Toon World and its version of the Blue Eyes White Dragon" the teen swallowed, his eyes wide as he stared at the card "he has Pegasus' card?!" His mind reeled to when the very man had obliterated his most powerful card at the time with a mock version of the very same. He shook his head, he could still beat this child, he remembered he had his Egyptian god card, Obelisk the Tormentor, and his Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. He spoke to the computer again "Look up all date on his Relinquished card" a moment passed and the computer scrolled to the magic ritual card needed and the very monster card. It beeped lowly at him "Sorry Kaiba, no data found, even in the tournament files" Kaiba stared at it, the cards only use was to take a monster and use it against the player so it was of little threat when facing two powerful monsters. He smiled slightly; to him this kid was just lucky enough to have some of the most powerful cards created. He stood and turned to leave as the computer spoke again "Uh Kaiba, there is another card you should worry about" He smiled as he opened the sliding metal door "I doubt that, this kid won't be much of a nuisance" as the door closed behind him the computer pulled up one last card, and it was the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.  
  
Till the Next Chapter  
  
Kyle (petting his chainsaw): you won't leave me will you buzzy? You're mah friend... my BEST friend...  
  
Tea: ...Can we...?  
  
Tristen: ...Could we...?  
  
Yugi: ...Should we...?  
  
Joey: WOULD we?  
  
Surashi: ... 


End file.
